Catching Up With Myself
by Jellybean2200
Summary: AU. Paige is a High School senior. Her mom attends Hollis CC. One day she has a study date with a girl in her class named Emily. When Paige meets Emily for the first time her whole world starts to change..
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Paige's POV**

It was a chilly September day today. I had on some black skinny jeans and a silver tank top and my leather jacket with some black combat boots laced loosely up to my mid calf. After swim practice got out I drove over to pick up my best friend Mallory from her after school reading club to go back to my house to do homework. As I pull up to the house, I see a new car in the drive next to my mom's. It's a very beautiful Toyota, a deep shade of blue. I'm not one for cars, I mean I drive an old Saturn because that was what my mom insisted I buy because it was safe and I could afford it. But this car was eye catching somehow. As Mal and I walked up the drive to the house she says "looks like your mom may have a date over" with a wink.

I just laugh at her and roll my eyes. Sure my mom has been trying to get out there but I also know that there was no way she would bring a man to the house without me hearing about it first. As we walk into the house I stop in my tracks. As Mallory bumps into me and asks what the hell she looks up and she's her as well. My mom is sitting at the kitchen table with a mysterious raven haired woman. I breathe and walk forward.

"hey ma, how was school?" I ask

She looks up and answers " it was alright, Paige. Oh, this is Emily from my College Algebra class. She is here to study for our test next week with me. Emily this is my daughter Paige."

Emily looks up and smiles this beautiful breathtaking smile. I actually feel my knees getting weak as I smile back at her. '_wow, she has an amazing smile'_ I think to myself. Mallory must have heard it because she nudges me with her elbow and smiles.

"Hey Mrs. McCullers, I'm Mallory by the way. Paige's cousin." Mallory introduces herself to Emily.

"We are going to head upstairs to study Ma. Is there anything you need me to do? What's for dinner?" I ask my mom.

My mom looks back at me after turning to Emily to ask if she wants to stay for dinner "No, we are fine. Dinner is in a couple hours. I'll call you two down when it's ready. Oh, how was swim practice today?"

I groan because I didn't want that question to come up in front of a guest. My mom pushed me into swimming a few years ago. I took a liking to it after a while but for some reason this year I was tired of it. I guess it was because of the pressure of getting a college scholarship to a good school. I'm a senior this year and my mom has VERY HIGH expectations for me.

"It was fine mom. I'm still the captain and I think coach is going to name me anchor for the relay next week. She told me that my times are up and that it's looking good for the scouts that are going to come watch in a few weeks. Is that good?" I can't help the little hint of annoyance in my voice at the end. Something about how hard she is on me about swimming. I guess it was because she used to be a swimmer as well…..at least that is what she keeps telling me.

My mom smiles at me "That's amazing honey! Do you know any of your times? What leg of the relay does she want to put you at?"

All I can do is roll my eyes at these questions. She knows exactly what leg of the relay they would put me at and she knows what my times look like. "Butterfly mom, and I'm not sure what my times look like. But they couldn't be any better than when you were timing me on Sunday."

Emily laughs at this. My breath hitches in my throat. Mallory knocks me again with her elbow and says "dude, let's go. Let your mom study."

Mallory can tell when I'm getting annoyed. She also knows that I don't find swimming enjoying anymore. I feel like it's a job. One I do to not let my mom down after what happen to my dad not so long ago.

"Right, well nice meeting you Emily." I say smiling from ear to ear for some reason "I hope you do stick around for dinner. Mal come on then."

We head for my bedroom and as we shut the door she turns to me.

"Paige…..what was that? You acted as if you had never seen a girl before! Do we need to have a talk?" Mallory says teasingly with a laugh. I don't know what she was talking about. Sure Emily was pretty, but I had a boyfriend and I was straight…..right?

**Emily's POV**

Judy turns to me and I try to go back to studying. But for some reason I can't get that smile out of my mind. I know I shouldn't be looking at my friends daughter like that. I shake my head to try to concentrate and look back at my book. But it doesn't really work. I'm hearing her talk but I am not really listening. That other girl, Mallory, she elbowed Paige when she smiled at me. Why? Whatever, it's not right. I need to get back to math!

"So will you stay for dinner Emily?" I hear Judy say.

Startled I look up and say "Of course. I mean if that's not too much of an in convenience for you, Judy. I don't want to over stay my welcome."

"Don't be ridicules Emily! It's no big deal. Mallory lives here and Paige eats a strict diet while she's swimming so there is always plenty." She says to me. "Sure then, I would love to have dinner" I say with a smile.

We go back to studying for a while. Then Judy decides it's time to make dinner. I ask if there is anything I can help with but she says no. So I pull out my Psych book and start reading about Multiple Personality Disorder. I can smell the pasta sauce and meatballs already.

I hear laughing coming from the living room now. I hear Paige let out a huge laugh at something I'm guessing was what Mallory said because I don't hear the tv on. I keep pretending to be reading my text book. Finally I hear Judy go into the living room and ask Paige to set the table for dinner. At this I pack my books up to clear the way. As Paige comes into the kitchen for some reason I blush. Maybe it's because I was just replaying her laugh in my head? I'm not really sure right now. But I turn to Judy and excuse myself to my car to put my book bag in the trunk.

As I'm leaning against the trunk of my car looking up at the stars I hear the door behind me open and close. Paige was sent to make sure I was still here and didn't bail. I tense as she walks up behind me and leans on the trunk next to me.

"Hey, so my mom was worried that you had bailed on us for some reason. Are you ok?" she says next to me while looking up at the sky as well.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just live in the city so I never get to see the stars at night. Thought I would take my time is all. I didn't mean to worry your mom." I can't help but steal a glance at the auburn haired girl standing next to me. I can see her eyes twinkle and a wondrous look on her face as she stares upward. "Can I ask you, do you swim for fun at all? Or, just for the team?"

I can see the look on her face become one of contemplation. She turns to me to speak now " I'm not sure anymore. It's been so long since I swam for myself and not to make my mom happy that I can't tell if it makes me happy anymore."

I can tell she is telling the truth. "I'm sorry about your dad Paige." I say in a whisper to her.

All she does is look away at the ground and put her hands in her front pockets.

"I don't normally like to talk about it. I'm sorry." She says still looking down.

Just then Mallory comes out the door and shouts "guys! Dinner is ready. Come on!"

We went into the house and had a nice meal. There was talk of swimming which Paige lit up at. Talking about the swimmers she loved. Mallory was all about her latest boyfriend. I didn't know that someone could be that 'boy crazy' till now. I mean one of my best friends Hanna is all about boys, but not like this kid. Judy was a great cook, we had angel hair pasta and meatballs with a sauce she makes from scratch. We all discussed school and how we were doing in it. I learned that Paige was a senior and Mallory was at Hollis with me. But she was a year behind Judy and I.

As the night came to an end I got another chance to speak to Paige alone. "Do you like to work out or run at all when in swim training Paige?" I ask her.

She cocks her eyebrow at me with a smirk as if to say '_you don't know much about swimming do you?' _but instead she speaks "I actually used to do both. But mom had to let my gym membership lapse because…..There is a small gym at school I can use but I hate having to work out will the football team. Why do you ask Emily?"

I find myself holding my breath at the sound of my name on her lips. I find her chocolate eyes and smile. I try to speak but nothing comes out. What's going on with me?! Finally I get the words out I am trying to say. "Well I do have a gym membership. I hate going alone and was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me. I know that's a bit forward as we just met, but I really hate going alone. We also have a lap pool there if that's something you would like." Oh crap, I must sound like a weirdo asking her to go to the gym with me like this. What the hell! Pull it together Emily! As I'm silently cursing myself for actually asking her to the gym she smiles at me. Wider then I've seen all night. I must of said something to make her happy because she is beaming at me.

"Are you for real?! I would LOVE to go to the gym again! What time do you like to go?" She says excitedly. I can't believe she just said yes to going. What time _do_ I go? Uh….thinking about it I look back over to her. Paige is still beaming at me. I can't help but smile back shyly and look away. "Whatever time you like as long as neither of us is it class. I can either pick you up or you can meet me there." I say still unable to really look those beautiful eyes full on.

She thinks for a second and says "Well, how early is you first class? I used to go before school because I have practice after."

Before class? Is she crazy? From the look on her face I can tell she's not. So I let her know that my first class isn't until ten in the morning every day. We set a time to go that just happens to be at 6:30am because the gym is only ten minutes from her school. I give her my number and we plan to meet in a couple of days on Friday. Because I don't have school that day and she can pick me up to make sure I get up.

As I leave their house I can't help but smile to myself. While I know from what Judy has told me that Paige is straight and is kind of a player who loves to mess with people's hearts, I still can't help but think she is pretty. I keep saying to myself "Judy is your friend. You cannot fall for her straight daughter!" But no matter how many times I say it out loud on the way home in my car, I just can't convince myself that it matters.

**Paige's POV**

After Emily gave me her number I gave my mom a hug and told her goodnight and went upstairs to where Mallory was waiting for me in my room.

"What the hell was that Paige?" she asks with a smirk on her face and a laughing tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mal. Let's go to bed." I have no idea what she is talking about and right now I'm just far too tired to hear her out. But in true Mallory fashion she isn't letting up.

She stands and moves over to be in front of me. She's few inches taller than me so I have look up into her face. "Bitch, you know exactly what I'm talking about! You got her number! Paige McCullers, if I hadn't known any better I would say you wanted it!" She starts laughing at this. Seeing the look of confusion on my face she laughs harder now. Apparently she didn't believe me not knowing what she was talking about. She grabs my shoulder to keep from falling over now. "Jeez, calm down! I know you miss working out. And I personally think it's going to be good for you to have a friend who doesn't live with you for once! Don't look like what I said was the worst thing in the world. Relax. I just wanted to have some fun with you."

My body starts to loosen up now. I didn't even know it had tensed when she talked about the number exchange. I hadn't realized that it could have been seen like I just wanted her number and a reason to hang out with her. I smack Mallory on the stomach and that stops her laughing for long enough so she can punch me back in the upper arm. I tell her it's time for bed and to get the fuck out of my room and she grudgingly leaves. We usually stay up for another couple hours and talk to rock out to music before she heads to her room but tonight I feel like I need to just be alone.

I can't get that smile out of my head. The one Emily had on when I said I would go to the gym with her. And the way she looked down was so adorable…..wait. How can a girl be adorable like that to me? But her eyes, it felt like they were there just for me to look at tonight. And when we were out by her car I felt something. I can't quite put my finger on it. There was a jolt I felt being next to her like that. It was electric. I had ever felt that before. What was I thinking? I didn't like girls like that. Plus she was my MOMS friend!

As I climb in bed I think about it. I had never questioned myself before like this. But there was something about Emily that I wanted to be around. I told myself it was not because she was stunning and easy to talk to but that it was because she was an athlete like me. As I drift off my last thought is her eyes. The next morning everything would be back to normal right?


	2. Chapter 2:The Coffee Shop

Disclamer: I do not own any of the PLL universes.

Thank you to **rcampdel **for getting me to start this fic. Without her, I wouldn't be reading fic either.

**HopeWasHere**, you are who pushes me to keep going now. Thank you for your input and for sharing yours with me as well. I love ya sis.

Hope you enjoy this!

**Paige's POV**

I woke up this morning with a par of dark brown eyes on my mind. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about whom they belonged to. The smile that spread across my face was unmistakable. If Mallory was here right now she would assume it was for a boy.

Emily.

Just even thinking her name has an effect on me. What am I thinking?! _Ok Paige, just get up and get ready for school. For starters, you are not gay! And second, she is your MOMS friend! _ I turn on some music to help me get in the mood to start my day. Some Brittney Spears' 'Circus' so I can get my dance on and wake up before I shower. I find myself jumping around and singing as I gather my clothes up. Next up, 'E.T' by Katy Perry which has me wishing even more that I could dance because I love this song. After my shower I go wake Mallory so she can get ready.

As I am leaving her room I hear the text sound go off on my phone from the other room. Somehow my thoughts leave my mouth and I find myself saying "who the hell is texting me at 6am?" Being both confused and annoyed as I walk back to my room, I hear Mallory jump out of bed to follow me.

Standing in my doorway she gives me a sly smirk and starts to speak "Paige, do you have a secret boyfriend that I don't know about? Also, is he cute and does he have an older brother that I can take advantage of?"

I try hard to not run and kick her out of my room to shower but I just stand there with my phone in hand and tell her "it's none of your business Mal. Go take your fuckin' shower or we won't have time to get your coffee before school." While she knows that I'm just avoiding her question she just turns with a laugh and goes down the hall. Sometimes I feel like it's just boys and food with that girl! Everything else is just a means to impress a guy to get them…..

As I go to check my phone my eyes almost bulge out of my head. It's from Emily. I just got a text at 6 in the morning from Emily. Holy crap….uh, what do I do? It's only a text, right? I did give her my phone number after all. I didn't think she would actually use it for anything other than meeting up for the gym though. I open it to see what it says.

"_Hope you have a good day ____ -Emily_

If that was all it said then how come there is a lump in my throat and a huge smile plastered on my face? What do I say back to her? Why exactly am I so nervous? I can talk nonstop and now I have nothing to say? I've never felt like this before. Emily is a girl. How can a girl make me giddy and on edge?

Just then I realized Mallory is watching me from the door again. Now she has a cocked eyebrow and a smirk on her face. It's the same smirk she had last night before we went to bed. I can tell she doesn't even need an answer to whom the text is from. I wipe my face of all expression but it's far too late now. I drop my gaze to the floor and cuss under my breath. We are both still in the middle of getting ready so she turns back to go to her room laughing. Something tells me that she knows exactly what's going on in my brain right now. Like she knows the hell taking over my head right now.

I take a few more minutes and throw on some light make up and my boots before I hear Mallory yell she's ready and to hurry up. My first class is at 8am and hers is at 9am but she likes her coffee so we always go to the Brew before school. It's only 7am but the place is unusually busy today. I always send Mal to go find us a table while I grab her coffee and my hot tea. I'm just trying to keep my place in line and not bump into anyone when suddenly I'm falling forward from a crash into the back of me. I catch myself and turn to apologize when I meet the same amazingly stunning eyes I saw in my half asleep brain this morning. My breath hitches as I just stop mid turn. I do manage a small surprised half smile as I dip my head. Suddenly I feel this overwhelming shyness that I can only say I've gotten once before, when I was interviewed on TV for a swim meet that took us to state. I feel a pressure on my shoulder as she leans in and whispers hello in my ear. I can feel my small smile turn into a full on grin as I feel her breathe on my neck. She's even beautiful at 7 in the morning. For some reason I have this urge to just turn my head and press my lips to hers. But, I know that could cause a panic on both of our parts. I just can't help my feeling right now so I touch her hand on my shoulder and whisper hello back in her ear. She blushes with the cutes smile and I can almost swear that my knees want to give way right there.

**Emily's POV**

**(A few minutes earlier)**

Wow. I can't believe how damn hot she looks at 7 am. I can't help but to smile and look her up and down from behind. Paige has on the same combat boots I noticed her in last night. As well as a red tank over a tight black one that I can tell hugs her in all the right places. Today she has on some dark flare blue jeans. Instead of the leather jacket she has on this black and red pin striped vest that matches her shirts perfectly. How have I never seen her here before?

After she didn't text me back this morning I just figured she was still sleeping so I just got ready for class. This is where my best friends and I hang out before we go out separate ways for the day. I must have been staring too long because Hanna knocks into my arm with her elbow and laugh, along with Spencer and Aria. I look down and blush with embarrassment. If they saw me gawking then who else did?

They all lean in to tell me to just bump into her on "accident." But before I can protest Hanna takes her hand and casually shoves me forward into Paige. My heart races at the contact of her skin on mine, even if only for a second. As she turns around I see those beautiful chocolate eyes that I can't help but be drawn to. I smile at her a little too wide I guess because she looks down. She's probably thinking I'm a weirdo because I just smiled at her. I mean she's my friends' daughter, should I be happy to see her? I lean in and whisper hello into her ear. The whole time I can feel three pairs of eyes on me, watching my every move.

My knees weaken when I feel her touch my hand back and whisper in my ear hi as well. I step back and we both smile at each other. This gets me looks of 'WTF?' from my friends next to me. All of a sudden I'm being pulled back by Hanna and the other two demanding that I explain to them what just happened. I'm so unsure of what to say to them that I have a look of mild fear on my face. What exactly can I say? She's a friends' daughter and I'm totally not a perv for checking out her ass in those nice tight jeans? They saw me do it. There is no getting out of that. But Aria fell in love with our English teacher so I know she's not going to be all judgmental about her age or anything. Spencer could be a different story though. Sure she liked older guys and stuff, but she has been with Toby now for almost 4 years. He was only a year older. But, I don't actually know how old Paige is so that may not be an issue. Hanna just wants me happy and she knows I'm not right now. Hanna is never a problem when it comes to me. I decide it's not a good idea to tell them the truth right now so I lie.

"It's nothing guys, she's just someone I met at the gym a couple days ago."

Their faces at mixed with happiness and worry. I know why and I give them a reassuring smile to let them know I'm ok. I turn back around to see Paige turned fully around smiling at me. _Oh god. That smile is going to be the death of me._

"How are you this morning?" she says smiling her adorable smile.

_Uh oh _Hanna has pushed in front of me to talk "Hi, I'm Hanna. This is Spencer and Aria. I should say Emily forgot her manners." She says with a wink. All I want is to choke her right now. I don't know what I'm doing and already I know she is planning our first date for me. Paige just smiles sweetly at them and says hello to each.

That's when it's Paige's turn at the counter. She orders two things so I guess her friend/cousin must be here somewhere. She turns to catch me off guard with my head tilted and watching her legs from behind. So embarrassed I almost stumble behind Hanna to hide.

Paige just smiles and asks "what would you like Emily. My treat, please."

"You really don't have to do that. Really, it's ok." I manage to stammer back. But she doesn't give up and asks Hanna what I normally get. After she orders I thank her and she walks off.

It's our turn now and I step up to the counters with three pairs of eyes on me again, now with mouths slightly ajar, stunned. "I'll explain when we sit down ok?" I tell them and then nod in unison agreeing. I leave them to go grab our spot on the couch in the back now. I sit with my legs curled under me at the far left of the couch near the wall. I curl my arms up and lay my head on them to figure out what I'm going to say to them while I wait.

**Paige's POV**

I take the seat facing the window since that is what Mallory left me. As I put her coffee in front of her she puts down her copy of 'Beautiful Creatures' to take a sip. We talk about her reading group since we didn't last night. There is a boy in it that she, well, crush just sounds like the wrong word for how she feels. It's more like she wants to rip his shirt off and feel his abs on her face, if you know what I'm saying. As Mallory goes on about Andrew I kind of zone out a little watching the sun rise behind her. Suddenly her face changes from lust for Andrew to a look of mischievousness. I turn to see what she is looking at. Emily. She's behind us on the couch. Although we are hidden slightly because of the curtain in between, I can't help but feel like I should run. I really can't peg why.

Mallory picks up on my sudden change. "Aww, Paigey! Do you finally have your first girl crush?!"

My jaw drops. I have no words for her right now. I glance back again to make sure Emily didn't hear her. She still has her eyes close. Good. "What do you mean finally? And why would you even think that about me?"

"Sweetie, I love you. But it was obvious last night when we walked in the door. Plus after you got that stupid grin on your face over a text this morning, I knew." She said matter of fact. "I just didn't realize it was Emily."

Caught, I didn't know what to do. I could deny it, but that seems pointless now. The fear on my face gives me away though. "Paige, it's going to be fine. Don't worry. It's safe with me ok? I don't care if you fuck men or women. I just want you happy. Why don't you go say hi? She's alone." Mallory says trying to comfort me. It's not helping.

I must have blushed from ear to ear because she just jumps in her chair clapping and asks me to spill the details. "There isn't much to tell really. She bumped into me while I was in line and we talked for a second and I bought her a coffee. Also, she's not alone she has three friends with her. And there is no way in hell I'm going to go talk to her now." I say still freaking out about what Mal just said.

I can't look at Mallory. How could she have known? Maybe I really was obvious and didn't know how to control it. Passed that now, she knows.

I guess Mallory took the silence as her way of doing what she does best, freak me out. All of a sudden she gets up and walks to the couch. _Oh, fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHAT IS SHE DOING!_ I turn in my seat to watch as she strolls up to Emily and her friends. I can't hear what they are saying but I have a sinking feeling as Emily glances over at me. I can't help it and I turn back around like I didn't see. _This could be bad. _

**Emily's POV**

_Mallory is here with Paige. Of course, but why exactly is she coming over to us? _The sight of her makes me look around for Paige. There she is, just a little in front of the curtain next to the window. I smile as she quickly turns around. She's worried about something. I saw it on her face as she turned. I'm forced to look up as Hanna elbows me at my name being said by the girl in front of us.

"Hey Emily, I'm Mallory. We met last night at my Aunt's house." Mallory says to me.

I widen my eyes and give a weak smile. I remember who she is but I haven't gotten around to telling the girls next to me how I really met Paige yet so this is going to be interesting. "Hi. I remember. How are you this morning?" Is all I can manage to say to her, unsure of how to continue.

"Oh, I'm good. But what I really came over here for is to ask if you could tutor me in my Psychology class. I'm having trouble with distinguishing the lines between some of the different types of diagnoses. Any chance we can get together later for like a dinner study date?" Mallory asks me.

As I pretend to think about her question I can see the wide grin on Hanna's face as she goes to speak. "Would Paige come? I mean, it's not like you drive right?" With that she turns to me and gives me a wink that makes me blush on the inside.

"Of course Paige would drive me. I would have to let her stay as well if that's not a problem. She doesn't have to sit with us if you wouldn't want her to." Mallory gives Hanna a wink now.

"Yeah, I'm free tonight if you are. The Grille, I can do 6 if you are good with that." I tell her. She agrees with a smile and a nod and goes back to her table. Hanna has a wild grin on her face; Spencer and Aria are looking at me and trying to hide the smile that's working its way across their lips. It's like I just made a date with someone in front of them. "It's just for studying. What's wrong with you three?!"

I watch as Paige and Mallory go to leave and can't help but grow ever more curious as I see Mallory look back and wink at Hanna. Instead I just brush it off and go back to my coffee and hope the questions can wait till after classes today.


	3. Chapter 3: Study Date

Thank you to everyone who is following and has reviewed. It means the world to me that you like this story.

To Hope, I hope you continue to never change because this story wouldn't be the same without you. All my love, Sis.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Paige's POV**

"Mallory, you did what?!" I yell as Mallory has now told me she needs a ride to a study date tonight. I guess she didn't realize I have swim practice after school and it last till 5:30. "What were you thinking? Maybe you could have ASKED me first before just assuming I have no life and can drive you everywhere." I didn't really want the words to come out of my mouth. But they did and I can't take them back. I'm annoyed now and can't stop myself.

"Paige, shut it. You're going to drive me and we both know it. Doesn't mean you have to like it. But I'll get my license soon and we don't have to worry so much about you driving me at night." She counters back. Mallory can be smart and logical when all I am is pissed off.

I just humph at her and slam the car door shut as we park to walk to our schools. She knows I'm not really as mad as I seem which makes me smile and I can't let her see. I just storm off so my back is to her as I click the car locked.

I am starting to feel like Mallory doesn't care what my plans are anymore. She used to ask me before she made plans. Now I feel she's taking advantage of my driving her around. It's alright for now I can forgive her. But next time she's not going to be so lucky.

I can't believe how slow school is going today. After I got to my first period civics class everything went by as if time was doubled. I felt like I was sitting in my calculus class for days. Creative writing actually went by so fast. We had to write a poem about a love or loss we have had. Somehow my poem was about Emily and her raven hair and wanting to run my fingers threw it. It made me blush to turn it in.

When the last bell finally rang I headed to swim practice. To say I wasn't getting nervous would be a lie. I knew the study dinner was for Mallory but just to have a chance to hang out with Emily again was getting to me. I swam some of my best times during practice because of it.

By the time practice ended I had a smile on my face. I just had to shower and I was ready to take Mallory to dinner.

**Emily's POV**

After Paige and Mallory left the Brew I had some questions I had to answer. None of them I was ready to but I had to because the girls weren't letting it go. I was happy with sipping my coffee and acting like nothing just happened. I wasn't that lucky however.

"Since when do you tutor Emily?" Spencer finally lets out, trying to wipe the smile and raised eyebrow off her face.

Startled I almost jump. I manage to turn to face them. "I don't normally. But I took that class last semester and aced it so I thought I could help any problems with that Spencer?" I crack a small smile because I know that my reasons for saying yes to tutoring have nothing to do with school.

This gets a giggle from Hanna and Aria cracks a smile so wide you would think Ezra just walked in. I still have this feeling that Hanna is up to something but at the same time I don't care right now. She's always plotting in her head and I can never keep up with her.

"Ok, so now that we know meeting Paige at the gym is a lie. Where did you meet and what happened?" Aria chimes in before Spencer can get a wise crack in. We all arch an eyebrow at her because she's not normally to start in on something like this.

The blush that spreads across my face is incredible. "Promise not to freak out right?" I ask them from my heart.

"Of course." They say in unison.

"Thank you. Ok, here goes. Her mom is my study partner in College Algebra. We met at her house last night when I was over studying with Judy. Paige and Mallory came in about half way through. I also stayed for dinner after that and we talked. She's amazing. I have no idea what to do though! She's a friend's daughter! I don't know if that's something I could do to Judy. As well, I don't even know if Paige is gay. But every part of me wants to find out just to make sure." I blurt out. All eyes are on me now. On the fact that I actually told them the truth and they hadn't expected any of it. I wasn't sure if I should continue on and tell them about the gym date the next morning or what. I was in shock at telling my best friends about this amazing girl I had known for less than a day but couldn't help but want to get to know more about.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes until Hanna spoke up. "Emily, I saw the way she looked at you this morning. If she doesn't have a crush on you then she's crazy. As for the 'she's a friend's daughter' thing, I am sure we can figure that out with you. We love you Emily. You happy is all we want." She smiles and takes my hand while looking around at the other two girls who start nodding in agreement.

A group hug and more chit chat and it's time to get to class. First up is sociology. I find this to be one of my easier classes. I start to zone out while the professor is talking today. All I can see is auburn hair from the back basked in sunlight. It's beautiful and I almost reach out to touch the silky strands until I remember I'm in class and it's just a dream. I don't know how someone I have only seen twice can have such an effect on me. My mind starts to drift to the study date I made with Mallory tonight. Suddenly I have butterflies dancing in my stomach at the thought of Paige being there as well.

By the time my third and last class came around at 2:30 I was a nervous wreck. It was just a study date but there was something telling me that it was more than that. Just the way Hanna made sure Paige would be there told me that she was plotting something. I was scared and excited all at the same time. No one has ever made me feel like this over a simple study date. After class ended, I called Hanna to meet me for a tip on what to wear.

"Emily, it's just studying. Why are you changing?" Hanna asks me as she walks into our apartment. Even with the questioning tone she gave me she has a smile creeping onto her face.

"Can it Hanna. You know why I'm changing. I don't know what to wear. I know Paige is going to be there so I want to look good. But not like I'm trying to look good." I tell her in a worried yet snippy tone.

Hanna just smiles and goes to my closet. I follow but just sit on the bed so she can show me options.

I was wrong about the options. She just spent ten minutes in my closet searching for something. Finally she comes out with a pair of blue jean skinny jeans, a white long sleeve v-cut shirt with a red plaid vest and a leather jacket to complete it. My jaw just drops. "You really do know me huh Han?" I say to my best friend.

The biggest grin lights up her face and she squeals while jumping up and down. "Yes Emily, I know you. So you approve?"

I nod and jump up to hug her for this. "I would have been lost without you tonight. Thank you."

I get changed in less than fifteen minutes and am saying goodbye to Hanna as I'm leaving with books and old notes in hand. I get in my car and start heading for the Grille. I'm a few minutes early so I ask for a four top in the back so we have room to spread our books out. I order a water while I wait and start going over my notes to talk about tonight.

**Paige's POV**

"It's all set right? She has no clue what's going on?" I over hear Mallory talking to someone on her cell. "Ok, well she's going to be here any second so stay out of sight." And she hangs up quickly without turning around to see me.

I wait a minute before I start walking to process what I just overheard. What is she planning to do? _Mallory if this is a set up I'm going to hurt you. _ I know how her mind works but this is beyond me right now. "Hurry up Mal, you're going to be late." I yell to her. She turns around and we start heading back to the car.

The drive to the Grille was normal. It takes about ten minutes to get there from the school side of town so we just talk about our day while we drive. Suddenly we are in the parking lot and as we get out I spot Emily's beautiful Toyota a few spots away from us. _She's early, that's sexy._

Walking up to the door of the Grille I can see Emily sitting alone with her books at the back. She looks so beautiful lost in thought. Her hair is brushed to one side so that it's cascading down her side in waves. The side that is open is just aching to be kissed. _Why are you thinking of kissing Emily! You know that you are not that kind of person Paige. Don't fool yourself anyway; a girl like her wouldn't notice a kid like you. Give it up._

Mallory opens the door and we walk in. Emily looks up and waves for us to sit with her. I suddenly have a lump in my throat and an ache in my stomach. I feel out of place. I was just the ride; I shouldn't be a distraction while Mallory is studying.

As we walk up to the table Mallory somehow falls behind me. When I reach the table Emily and I exchange a shy smile before I say. "Well I'm going to go sit at the front and have a coffee while you two study. I don't want to get in the way."

I see Emily look past me as I hear the bell to the door of the Grille open. "Did Mallory forget her books in the car?" Emily says. I turn to see Mallory walking out of the Grille with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I uh, I don't know what she is doing actually." I inform her. Just then we see Hanna and Mallory take off in Hanna's car. They are laughing and smiling as they wave at us as they leave. "Ooh, she's a dead woman." I say out loud on accident. It causes Emily to laugh behind me. I turn to her and have no idea what to do now.

"It's fine Paige. Would you like to have dinner with me at least? We are here and I'm sure hungry. I hope you are as well. My treat, since it was Mallory who left you here with me." Emily says as she grabs my hand to keep my attention. The heat I feel from her finger tips burns into my hand.

"I am so sorry about this. I had no idea she was going to do this. Yeah, I can stay for dinner." I say with a smile as I take a seat across from her. We both look away for a second and blush. _Wow, she looks so amazing up close. I need to remind myself to punch and thank Mal later._

Emily takes the time to gather up her books and put them on the chair next to her so the table is clear and the waitress can come take our orders. Emily gets a salad and I have a burger and cheese fries. We both have waters.

"Did you have swim practice after school today?" Emily asks me.

I'm so nervous I almost don't speak. "Yeah, we did. Can we not talk about that? I don't generally like to talk about swimming unless it's with my mom and even then it's only because I have to. I'm sorry."

For some reason Emily smile knowingly at this. "Yeah, it's fine. I was the same way with my mom when I was on the swim team. Not a problem to not talk about it. I know this is not exactly a planned dinner. Just nervous is all."

"Yeah, me too. I just thought I was going to watch you two studying for a while. I hadn't thought Mallory would ditch us to hang out together. But here we are." I tell her. I have no idea what I am doing now. Is this a date or just two people eating together? _Why can't I get the thought of kissing her amazing lips out of my head? _"Are you seeing anyone?" My mouth pops out with the question before I even hear myself start to speak again. _Oh shit. _

**Emily's POV**

_Oh crap. I had hopped this wouldn't come up for a little while. _"I….um….no." I stammer out. "My last girlfriend ran away without telling me goodbye. I had hoped she would come home or call but she never did. How about you, Paige?" It comes out and I instantly regret it. I don't really want to know. I know she's straight and boy talk is not something I can do with someone I like.

Paige looks down at her food and eats a fry covered in cheese. "I've had boyfriends before but nothing serious. I don't know why. They were all good guys; I just guess I didn't like them enough for more." This is when she looks up at me and continues. "I've never felt attracted to anyone really. The main reason I went out with any of them was because my mom wanted me to. I'm sorry; I don't mean to go on about this. It's dumb."

I have no idea what she is trying to say to me. But I reach across the table and grab her hand. "It's alright. Someone is going to come along and show you how important and beautiful you really are. Then you are going to feel it. I promise." _I just wish that person could be me. _The way her hand feels in mine is so natural. It just fits perfect together. I see a look on Paige's face and I can't tell if it's a good thing or if I should take my hand back. My question is answered when she squeezes it and nods.

"So, your friends were nice this morning. I'm sure they thought it was weird that I bought your coffee for you as well." Paige says, still not moving her hand.

I blush and look down now embarrassed. ""Yeah, they had questions. I told them you were a friend. That we met last night and that was it. When Mallory came over to make this study date with me she told them the rest." I suddenly have no desire to look up.

Paige slips her hand out of mine and takes another bite of her burger. I am guessing she has no way to respond to that. As I look up, there is nothing staring back at me. She has her head down as well so I can't see her expression.

"What was with Hanna? Is that weird for her?" Paige says like she skipped over my last sentence.

"Nope, that is all natural Hanna. She is a free spirit really, yet extremely protective when it comes down to it. They all are. Spencer, Aria and Hanna are the sisters I never had. We would do anything for each other." I explain.

I hear a giggle come from Paige's lips and I can't help but smile.  
"Mallory is the same way. She is my cousin but not by blood. My step dad's brother is her father. My mom doesn't like to talk about it a lot. But there is no doubt that Mallory is like my sister. She knows me better than me most days." Paige tells me. There is a slight smile but not enough to say she's happy or sad.

We settle into a silence that is comfortable. Suddenly Paige says something. I'm snapped out of my thoughts to listen.

"Do you think they planned this together? Hanna and Mallory? And how do they even know each other?" She says slightly annoyed.

I just stare at her for a moment so I can think about it. "I have no idea how they would know each other, but it sure looked like this was a planned outing. Am I bad company?"

This gets me a smile from Paige. _What a sexy smile. God, I want to kiss those lips._ "Not a chance Emily. You are perfect company. And honestly, I'm glad they ditched us. I like hanging out with you. I just hope I haven't been bad company for you!" Paige blushes as she finishes.

Just then the check comes. As the waitress goes to set it on the table I reach out and grab it from her hand. As Paige goes to protest I tell her "I made the study date, I'm going to pay. Do not argue with me, you shall not win. I have been taught by the best Hastings still in Rosewood." This shuts her up immediately. _It's so cute when she looks defeated. _

**Paige's POV**

_Ok, she is paying for dinner. What does that mean? I know this wasn't a date but I would have felt better paying for myself. _ "Thank you for dinner Emily." I tell her as we are walking out to the cars. I asked to carry her books for her since she paid for dinner.

As we reach her car she takes the books from me and puts them in the back seat. When she turns back she is just playing with her keys and blushing. _I hope she didn't just catch me staring at her._ "Well, I had a great time Paige. Maybe we can do it again sometime without it being a setup." Emily says while chuckling.

"I would like that Emily." I say with a smile.

Then this sudden rush comes over me. I can't explain the feeling. It's like I'm moving in slow motion and before I realize what I'm doing I lean her against the car and kiss her. My head spins and I can feel my knees weaken under me. All of a sudden she is kissing me back and her arms wrap around my neck to pull me in. _This is even better than I could ever want it to be._

Suddenly we are blinded by headlights pointed right at us. We step back from each other to look at whose car it's coming from. Sitting in the front seat of the SUV are Spencer and Aria. In the back with their heads together are Hanna and Mallory.


	4. Chapter 4: The aftermath and Gym

**I'm sorry it has taken me a couple weeks to update. I had surgery on both upper arms so I was out of the typing business for a little while. I hope this makes up for it!**

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.! I hope I don't dissapoint.

Love always to my girls. Rcempdel and HopeWasHere. Without you two, I wouldn't of even started. Thank you.

**ENJOY!**

**Paige's POV**

_I can't believe it! I knew it was a set up! _ Is all I can think right this second. We are like two deer caught in the headlights of oncoming traffic. Suddenly I feel Emily's hand lace with mine and it causes me to look at her. There is no fear in her eyes, any hurt or surprise. She just seems happy to me. I get this small cute smile from her and all of this fear and hurt running though my vein just dissipates. I forget there are four women in an SUV staring at us. I forget we are even out in the open were people can see and might know us. I reach forward with my free hand and grab her neck to pull her in for another kiss.

This time she knows its coming and reacts to me. Her tongue brushes my lip and I can't help but to grant her permission to do what I wanted her to. We deepen the kiss, her back pressed against her car. Lost to everything that had just happened a minute before.

Then I hear the opening and closing of car doors. Then two squeals made by two girls jumping because they are happy. I break the kiss reluctantly, because I know what is about to happen. I back away from Emily just enough, in time to be met with a huge bear hug from Mallory. She even lifts me into the air.

"I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you sweet cheeks!" Mallory half yells in my ear.

All I can muster is a pissed off look. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't even a date_. I don't know how I got carried away. How did I even come to kiss Emily? What was I thinking? She's my mother's friend. She is someone I shouldn't even be thinking about this way. SHE'S A WOMAN! What does this mean? Am I a lesbian? _ I find myself being put down and everyone just staring at me. Except Emily who can't manage to look up from the ground. I can't tell is she's embarrassed or mad at what just happened.

"I'm sorry for the ploy but I knew it would take you forever after last night and I couldn't handle that. So, I made it happen in my time." Mallory was saying to me. I have no idea how to respond to her.

"So, wait. How did you even set this up? How did you even know?" I finally manage to ask.

Mallory and Hanna exchange a small smirk and a knowing glance. "I may have had help….." Mallory let out with a smile.

"Ok, this is just far too odd. How do you two know each other?" Emily says as she steps forward into our little group of people.

This time it's Hanna who speaks up. "Who knows what now?" She says trying to play it off so they don't have to answer the question.

But Mallory just starts laughing and gives in. "Hanna and I are in Psych together. I tutor her. I had seen her around with Emily on campus before and when I met her last night and saw the look on your face, Paige, I called and arranged the meet tonight. Only with coffee this morning it was much easier than I thought it would be. Thank you for that by the way, Paige. You really have a bad poker face."

"So, Hanna and Mallory set this up?" Spencer chimes in. "I'm impressed!"

"Seriously, I never thought Hanna could pull something like this off without at least telling Spencer and me. You're not exactly the queen of subtlety" Aria says.

Emily and I exchange a look that is pure confusion.

"Mallory, you are guna get an ass kicking if you don't get in the car. Here, take the keys, I'll be there in a minute. And as for you three, I don't know you. But go get in the truck so Emily and I can talk. Go, goodbye." I say very matter of factly.

As they do what I tell them to I hear a humph come from Hanna and Emily say she will call them all later. I just stand there, not sure if I'm mad or relieved that I don't have to explain this night to Mallory later.

Once everyone is where I want them I turn to Emily. "I'm sorry for this. I didn't mean to get carried away like that."

Emily just smiles at me. Before I even know what's going on she grabs my arms twirls me around and backs me against the car. "Paige, it wasn't just you. I know they interrupted where we were and that's fine. I'm glad they set this up. I never would have had the courage to ask you out on my own." And with that Emily smirks and crashes our lips together again. _She tastes so sweet_.

_I am in so much trouble. I love it._

**Emily's POV**

_I can't believe she kissed me first. SHE kissed me first! _

After the girls got back in the car I couldn't take my eyes off Paige. She was forceful yet, not mean. She knows what she wants. It is such a turn on.

I can see the fear in her eyes as she turns to me. "I'm sorry for this. I didn't mean to get carried away like that" Paige says.

I grab Paige and twirl her so she's against my car now. "Paige it wasn't just you. I know they interrupted where we were and that's fine. I'm glad they set this up. I never would have had the courage to ask you out on my own."

I lean in and crash our lips together. I can't help but set forward so my body is pressed against her. I can feel every inch of Paige on me. I have her pinned to the car and I can't help but feel turned on again. Her hands wind up my back and into my hair. I run mine down to her hips and press her closer. Then honking from a car startles us. We pull away at the same time and look over at Spencer. I just smile and Paige's head dips to my shoulder.

"I should go. I'm sure Mallory is doing the same. I'll see you in the morning at the gym right?" Paige says as she looks back at me.

I smile wide at her. "You can count on it. Have a good night Paige." I give her a chaste kiss on the cheek and release her from my grip.

She smiles back at me and starts to walk away. I watch as she gets into her car and leaves. Then Spencer, Aria and Hanna roll the windows down and tell me to meet them at Spencer's to talk. So I now get in my car and follow.

As soon as I pull up to Spencer's house I just sit there with the engine off and the radio on. I have no idea what to say to them. _Am mad at Hanna for this? Can I walk in mad because they showed up? What do I even say? _ I decide I just have to take it a question at a time and get out of the car and walk in.

Everyone is sitting around the island in the kitchen when I walk in. I avoid everyone's eyes as I take a seat across from Hanna. When I do finally look up at all of them, not one has an expression that isn't love. I thought this would be a big deal to them. I was very wrong, and I'm happy about that.

"What did Paige say after we left?" Hanna started the conversation. I wouldn't of put it past them to have talked about who would ask what when we got here.

"She didn't say much as you saw. But I don't know what she's going to do now that she knows my friends are crazy." I say with no hint of sarcasm in my voice. "If I had known it was a set up, I would have run. I don't know what to do now. Thanks, Han."

"Em, we saw everything when you walked out to the car. She kissed you first. There is no way she would run because of your friends. Besides, it was her cousin's idea in the first place. So she has crazy friends as well!" Aria says half joking on the last part. None of this is making me feel any better at having been set up.

Spencer then joins saying. "Emily, we are sorry for ambushing you like that. It's just important to us that you are happy. And we saw you this morning. Paige lights you up in a way we haven't seen in a very long time. We love you Emily. Please don't hate us for this."

I finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and explain why I'm so scared. "She's my friend's daughter you guys. How can that even work? I don't know where to go from here. What's going to happen? This is different from you and Ezra, Aria. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Take it a day at a time Em. And we are here for you when you need to talk. And honestly, you know we don't care who she is or about the age difference. What matters is that you are happy." Hanna say as she reaches across and grabs my hand to squeeze it.

"Thanks guys. Was this really what you wanted me over here for?" I say with a little laugh at the end.

Spencer grins and sits up tall. She explains that she got into the pre-law program she was trying for. We send the rest of the night talking and having a couple drinks.

**Paige's POV **

"Ok, spill it." Mallory says as I get into the car. Grinning from ear to ear like she was the one who just had her first kiss.

I start the car and turn on the air before I respond. "You go first Mallory. I don't quite understand why you did this. Also, why did you show up after?"

"I told you, Hanna and I are in a class together. I had seen her and Emily around on campus before. But when I saw the way you looked at her I couldn't help it. I may have set this up a bit sooner then I should of. But this morning at the Brew it was just too good to pass up. I had talked to Hanna and told her I was going to set up a study date with Emily after meeting her and she helped with the rest. You know you're not mad at me Paige." Mallory elbows my arm at the end all while she has a smile on her face still.

"I'm not going to thank you if that's what you're waiting for. I might hit you later but for now, let's go home." I tell the chick sitting in the passenger seat.

"One more thing how was the kiss?" I'm asked.

I can't help but grin from ear to ear at this question. "None of your business, kid."

With that I pull out of the parking lot and take us home.

**(The next morning)**

I slam my hand on the alarm clock as it blares, waking me up. It's actually a little later then I normally get up on a school day. But I couldn't help but spend an extra half hour in bed dreaming of the kiss I had last night. I sigh to myself _what a kiss that was. _ I drag myself from bed and put on some gym clothes. I grab my swim duffle and put my school clothes in there for after the gym. Next I go downstairs and make a cup of tea and put the coffee on for Mallory and mom when they get up.

I run back upstairs to finish getting my stuff together. As I'm running around my room getting my stuff Mallory comes and leans against the door. "A gym date, totally forgot about this. You look so adorable running around all flustered. My girl is all grown up!" she says laughing.

"Coffee is on downstairs Mal, so shut up. I wouldn't be this nervous if it wasn't for your little stunt last night." I snap at her. "I'm sorry Mal. I guess I just don't know what to say now. Hopefully we will be too busy working out to talk much."

"Good luck babe. Text me when you done, ok? I'll need details!" Mallory says before turning to go get some coffee.

I grab everything and head out to my car. _I wanted to get to know her and hang out like this. Don't pussy out now. _Now that my pep talk is over I start the car and drive to the gym. All while rocking out to the randomness that is my MP3 player.

I'm a few minutes early but I find that Emily is already here. I park next to her car and walk into the lobby. I look around for a second before I see Emily standing near the stairs watching me. I smile and wave while she walks over to me. Emily is wearing skin tight black running capris with a bright maroon tank top. A pair of purple and black Puma sneakers, and a huge smile for someone who is at the gym at 6:30 in the morning. _Holy crap, you can see a sliver of her toned stomach as she walks. Oh man, this is going to be a long work out._

"Hey." I manage as she comes face to face with me.

Emily dips her head just enough so she can still see me but I can't fully see her blushing. "Good morning. Are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah, do I need to pay or anything? I know some gyms make you pay as a guest." I tell her.

"No need, I already paid for you. Follow me to our lockers." Emily says before turning around and starting to the locker rooms. _She's just as perfect from behind. Shit! Stop it Paige. Last night was it!_

We reach the locker room and Emily leads us over to where they gave her keys to two lockers. Hers is number 212 and mine is number 222. I shove my duffle into the locker she gave me and sit down on the bench to stretch while she puts her stuff away as well. Soon Emily has joined me in stretching and we fall into a nice silence while we count. Without even trying we fall into sync, changing positions together. I look over to find her on her back stretching her leg into the air. So many naughty things run though my head at the sight. I lose my breath.

Unable to watch any longer I crawl on my knees over to where she is sitting. I put her leg down and look down at her as she is smiling but confused. It's early enough in the morning for there to not be many people in the locker room. I glance around really quick to make sure though. Then I lean down, I pause an inch or two away from Emily's lips. I'm trying to ask permission before I kiss her again after last night. Much to my surprise, she closes the gap and puts a hand behind my head to keep me on her lips. _Emily WANTED to kiss me again! This is even better than last night's kiss._

Both breathless, we pull away at the same time. There is such a huge smile on my face as I am looking down at her. I never thought of myself as pretty or even cute. But here was this beautiful creature actually wanting to kiss me. It is amazing.

I lean back and stand with a hand out to help Emily up. She takes it and follows me over to my locker. "Can I tell you something Emily?" I ask shyly

"Of course you can Paige." Emily replies.

"Please don't laugh at this ok?" Emily nods so I go on. "Emily, last night was the first time I've ever kissed…."

"It's ok Paige. I wasn't expecting it. And I do like you. I-"Emily starts but I cut her off.

"No, I don't think you understand. I have never kissed anyone before. Like, ever Emily. You are my first kiss." I tell her in a whisper.

I half expect her to laugh and think it's a joke or something. But instead just hugs me and whispers in my ear. "It was an amazing first kiss. And I will cherish the fact that I was lucky enough to be your first Paige."

I lean back and pull Emily into another, more rushed kiss. She backs me up to the lockers and slams my body into them. I had never seen myself as a sexual being until Emily Fields got ahold of me. We kiss for what seemed like forever when someone came in and cleared their throat to get us to move. Embarrassed we grabbed our towels and headed out to the gym floor. For the next 45 minutes we exchanged blushing glances and steeled looks at each other as we worked out. For the last 15 minutes we ran side by side on the treadmill. Both having our headphone in neither was paying attention to the other. Or so I thought. I couldn't help but glance over at the sweat glistening on her chest. _Wow, she is even beautiful when she's all sweaty. _

**Emily's POV**

_Paige gave me her first kiss. How can that even be? She's not gay, or so I thought. And her mom said she is used to having multiple boyfriends at the same time. Maybe I heard wrong…._

I can't help but steal glances over at Paige as she's running. Something inside of me has this primal urge to just in her down and take her right there in the gym. But I need to contain myself. I don't even know what this is. Are we together? Or did she just find the need to kiss me a lot? I should probably figure that out first. _Right now I don't care. Look at her running. How the line of her forehead is covered in sweat. She's beautiful. Damnit, I'm in trouble if I keep thinking like this. _

Once we are done with our run time I take Paige down to get a bottle of water. This time she won't let me pay. I mock argue with her just for show. I like it that Paige is willing to split the paying of things like this. We talk about Lost Girl, a TV show we both watch. Trying to compare our ships and why one is better than the other. Quickly we make it back to the locker room to shower and change. We both grab our duffels out of our lockers and make the short trip to the back where the showers are. Paige takes the end stall and I take the middle. I turn the water a little colder than normal so I keep my mind on the shower and not on the girl in the stall one over from mine.

When we are both done and getting dressed I look over to watch as Paige stands with her back to me while putting on her bra. My feet get the best of me as I start walking over to her. I stand directly behind Paige as I kiss her shoulder. I run my hand down her well-toned back. I hear her breath hitch in her throat and I wonder if I should stop. Instead I grab her bra straps and slide them up her arms so she doesn't think I'm trying t take advantage of her. Once her bra is in place Paige turns and looks at me with a look of almost fear mixed with longing.

Paige just whispers. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Paige. I wasn't going to try something. I respect you too much to mess this up because of that. I just wanted to tell you that Paige, you are beautiful." I say to the woman in front of me.

Suddenly I'm being grabbed by the hips and shoved into the lockers. Our lips meet before I have time to register what is happening. _For someone with no practice she sure does know what she's doing. _

Paige takes a hand of mine from behind her head and places it on her chest. While she's just in a bra, it feels like one of the sexiest things I've ever done. Paige lets go of my hand once she is comfortable with it being there and takes her hand and cups my naked breast. I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth into the kiss. I almost lose is when she gently squeezes and palms my nipple between two fingers and massages it. I squeeze her breast just slightly and feel her knees almost give way. _How is this happening? What am I doing?_

I release my hold on her breast and pull back from the kiss before I take it too far. Paige looks at me like she did something wrong. I cup her chin and look her directly in the eyes and assure her that she did nothing wrong. I kiss her again before telling her we should get dressed because I don't want her late for school.

I walk Paige to her car once we are ready to leave. "I had a great time this morning. I do need to ask, what exactly is this? Are we together or just….I don't know. I'm your mom's friend Paige. I don't know how she would feel, me dating her daughter and all." I finally have the guts to say out loud.

Paige looks down at her feet while she contemplates the answer to my question. "I've never been here before. I can't say that I don't like you, because I do. And honestly, I don't care about my mother. I would enjoy seeing you. Maybe we can take this on a trial run? Date for a bit and see where we go. I really like you Emily. I've never felt this way about anyone. But I would prefer if we keep this between us and the girls ok? I don't think I'm ready to shout that I'm gay to anyone."

I'm not hurt by her words. I think I expected her to not want anyone to know. I guess I didn't expect her to be so calm about the whole thing.

"I can do that." I lean in and give her a kiss that leaves my head spinning. "Have a good day at school Paige." I end with a huge smile on my face.

"You do the same Emily." Paige says before she gives my hand a squeeze and getting in her car. She flashes me a beautiful smile before I shut her door for her. I walk over to my car and watch as she leaves the parking lot. I get in my car and sigh heavily. Not a sad or worried sigh, but one of pure happiness. I take my phone out of my bag and dial Hanna and tell her and the girls to meet me at the Brew. I just can't wipe this smile off my face. _Paige just said she would be my girlfriend. _


	5. Chapter 5: The first date

**Paige's POV**

_What am I thinking? How did I let myself get so out of hand this morning? Emily's going to think I'm easy or fast or whatever. Damnit, I can't blow this. I really like her. Her. That sounds too weird. Never thought I would be worried about screwing things up with a woman. _

The next couple of periods went by quick as I tried to figure out what to say to Lauren. She knew about Emily but she wasn't sure what I was going to do about it because she's never seen me like anyone like this before. I hadn't even told her about the kiss last night. I walk into the locker rooms for my last period gym I head to my locker next to one of my best friends. Lauren and I have been friends since middle school. She helped me with science and I helped her join the swim team. We have been best friends ever since.

"Hey kid, how was early morning gym with your college friend? Did she give you a work out?" Lauren said with a wink when she looked at me. There is always something in the way Lauren talks or says something at just the moment I'm thinking about it that gets me to open up. I have yet to figure out how she does this. But it's one of the reasons I adore her as a friend.

I can't help it and I laugh at her. "Listen love doctor, just because you and Tam get a 'workout' when you're together in a different way, doesn't mean I did. We worked out and that was it. She walked me to my car like a lady. Where are you taking Tamsin on your anniversary tonight? Do you have a plan on how you're going to ask her?"

"I don't have any idea honestly, Paige. I don't even know how she feels about being exclusive like that. Fuck, I start to shake just thinking about it! Help me figure out what to say? Please Paige? I know you're a secret romantic little miss jock." Lauren half begged and was all serious.

I sit down on the bench next to her and change my shirt. I think for a minute before answering her question. "Ok, well, don't do it at dinner. That's predictable. Don't take her to a movie either because you can't talk there. How about taking her out to the place we found a couple years ago? Ya know, the one out by the river? Make it a picnic where it's just you two far from everyone. Just ASK her Lauren. Tammy adores you, she wouldn't say no. And if she does, laugh it off and fuck her silly, like you always do." At the last part I laugh at her when she smacks my arm. "Please bitch, you never shut up about sex with her. How is going to be any different tonight?"

Lauren punches my arm this time. "Just because you don't fuck doesn't mean your ears are too fragile to hear about my night time fun. But really, how did this morning go? Did you get to talk to her? Did you explain to her that you are not really sure what's going on?"

"It went…..Better than I had expected actually, Lauren. I think I'm her girlfriend now somehow. I want us under wraps for now. So only her three best friends and my three know. I want it to stay that way for now. I don't think I'm ready to tell everyone who I really am" I say with a heavy sigh. "Sweetie, can we talk about this some other time. I just can't right now. I'm still processing and trying to get things straight in my head before I announce it to the world. Besides, we should go warm up before our run this afternoon." I start to avoid Laurens gaze and get up to walk out to the track. Lauren is hot on my heels and she catches me with a hand on my shoulder. I know she wants to be supportive and help, but something in me just doesn't want help. I don't want to know what I'm feeling.

"You know I'm always going to be here for you kid. When you're ready to talk we can. I don't know a lot of what you are going through but Tamsin does. If you wana talk to her she might be able to help. I love you, don't want you to struggle with this alone Paige." Lauren whispers to me as we walk out the door together into the sunlight of the afternoon. She stops me and pulls me into a hug. I didn't realize I need one so bad. I return the hug tenfold.

"Thank you doctor love, I needed a hug. But for right now just let me figure this out on my own. If I need help, you're the first I'll come to ok?" I whisper back in her ear before breaking the hug. "First to the track buys the other a new pair of shoes! ….GO!"

Lauren yells back to me "Hey no fair! I was being emotional and you wana race me! I wasn't ready bitch!"

I'm only a few paces ahead of her when out of nowhere Tamsin sprints past us both and beats us to the track. Pissed off, Lauren and I tackle her to the ground and fake fight her for beating us. As soon as I see their lips meet I jump out of the body pile and start my stretches for the period.

When I finally made it back into the locker room after I was done with my run and cool down, Lauren and Tamsin had showered and left to do their thing. I checked my phone and found I had a couple texts, one from Mallory asking me to call her when I was out of class. The second was from Emily.

_Paige. Any chance you are free tonight? – Emily_

I decided to call Mallory to see if she needed a ride home tonight.

"Hey, do you need me at all tonight Mal?" I asked when Mallory picked up the phone.

"Nah, Ksenia and I are going to a party. So I won't be home until tomorrow." Mallory said taking a huge weight off my chest about tonight.  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow than Mal. Have fun!" I say before hanging I guess I am free to tell Emily I would love to go out.

I didn't know what to say back to Emily. _I did say I wanted to date her this morning. Mallory doesn't need me, she has a ride. Why not have a good night then?_ I text Emily back

"_I'm all yours ____ When and where?- Paige_

Very thankful that there was no swim practice tonight I got showered and changed to go home. On the drive home it seemed that every song was aimed at me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to crawl in a hole or smile like a mad person.

I was not happy to see that my mom was home when I pulled in the drive way. This meant she was going to ask questions when I was leaving the house later looking nice. The last thing I want is her asking questions, especially because Mallory isn't here as an excuse. I had to work out a believable excuse while I was picking out something to wear. _If I fake a date with a guy she's going to want to meet him. If I fake going out with friends she's going to ask who. I could lie and say I'm having dinner with Ryan. She hates him and knows he would never pick me up anyway. But she knows I wouldn't get dressed up for him either._ _ I'll just make it up as I am leaving I guess. _

As I am going through my closet it hits me, I don't even know how to dress for Emily. I don't know what she likes or where we are going yet. She just said it was a surprise. I start to just stare at my clothes and worry that nothing is good enough. Emily is so beautiful and I am just, well, me.

I settle on a plain white tee and brown corduroy pant. My calf high black boots bent down and open. Some silver bangles around my wrist and a silver band around my thumb with a single sapphire with diamonds around it on my middle right finger. To jazz it up I throw on my jean jacket with the patches of my favorite bands on over. I hope she likes it.

Emily texted and told me to meet her at an address just outside of town. So I had plenty of time to think about what to say and what I was going to do. I've never been here before; I don't know how to even act. I'm so nervous I forget to even think in my head. Before I even realize it I'm deep in a conversation with myself.

_What do I even talk to Emily about? I hope I don't know anyone at this place. Someone could see us and my mom could find out. Am I even really gay? Maybe I'm just bi and this is just a fling? I do find men attractive. Maybe I just need to see where this goes. God, Paige, GET A GRIP! She is just a woman. Emily is just like a friend, only you like to kiss her. And she is just so pretty. And her breast…just wow._

I was putting on my eyeliner trying to figure out the best excuse to give my mom while walking out the door when I heard a knock at my door.

"Paige?" My mom called through the closed door.

I froze. I didn't have my story worked out yet. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if she opened the door right now. Hesitantly I steadied my voice and called back to her. "Yeah, ma?"

"Good, you're in there. I am going out tonight. Are you going to be good on your own?" She said nervously to me.

I had to stop myself from going to the door to see what she was wearing and ask who she was meeting. Sometimes I act like her parent. Just trying to keep her safe. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Mallory and I are going to a party. But I will be home. She's staying with a friend."

"Great! Well, I'll be home late. Don't worry, I'll call when I'm on my way home. Stop worrying, I'll be fine Paige. I'll see you tonight!" With that she turned and went downstairs and I heard the door shut. I ran to the window and watched her get in the car before driving off.

_I can't believe how I dodged that. Wait, MY MOM HAS A DATE! This is more than I wanted to handle. But she's my mom, and I have to worry about MY date tonight._

I stared in the mirror for a few minutes and hoped I looked alright enough for Emily tonight. Our first real date and I was nothing but nerves right now. I had wondered if I was even going to be able to talk when I saw her. I didn't think I could do anything else so I grabbed my purse and headed to my car. I had just enough time to stop by Lauren's before I needed to start my drive to make sure I was on time.

Lauren's parents are never home on the weekends so I just went straight upstairs. Something I only did after noting that hers was the only car in the driveway. I hear she has music going so I don't just walk into her room. I try to knock, then bang because she didn't hear me the first time.

"Well, don't you look nice? I was waiting for the phone call to come over and help you pick something out for your first real date. I guess you figured it out without me. I'm so proud!" Lauren said as she opened her door and let me into her room.

" Oh ha ha. Very funny kid. You act like I can't dress myself. Did you and Mallory have a talk about this or something? Because, she thinks the same thing." I laugh back to her. Lauren is forever on me about clothes because I'm not as girly as she is.

"No, we just think alike when it comes to you is all. Check the stuff on the bed. Those are what I can't choose between for tonight. See what you like best for me." She waves to the bed as she goes back to doing her makeup in the mirror.

Ten minutes later and she has settled on a beautiful plain white lace sun dress with a shawl on her shoulders, hair down and around her shoulders. If she hadn't been by best friend for so long I would think she was perfect.

"You look perfect Lauren. I have a few questions ok? What do on a first date? I'm scared after what I did this morning but I can't get her off my mind. I don't want to push it ya know?" I say as I sit down on her bed.

Lauren just looks at me and smiles. "Paige, it's normal to be a little scared before a first date like this. But you have the hard part out of the way when you had your first kiss. Don't worry so much. You are going to be just fine. Like any other date, just with someone you actually like this time."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Thanks. I guess I needed a pep talk tonight after all." I start laughing at the thought of her giving me a pep talk like I normally give her.

We say our goodbyes and good lucks and head out at the same time. She heading into town and me further out.

As I come to the turn for the entrance of the address Emily gave me, I realize it looks like a bar. _I am so out of my league. What is she doing taking me to a bar? Oh, I hope they serve food. _I can't help but think as I pull into the parking lot. I spot Emily's car and pull up right next to it. From what I can tell she is already inside and waiting. _Crap, I hope I'm not late!_

I brace myself and get out of the car. I walk to the doors, take a deep breath and open them.

**Emily's POV**

I take a seat at a booth along the wall and keep facing the doors. I don't want to miss Paige when she walks in. I brose though the song selection as I am waiting. After about five minutes I give up on the music and just stare at the door. Not a moment later Paige opens the door. The air blows her hair back as she enters and in that moment I feel my stomach drop and the air leave my lungs. She is breathtaking.

I smile and stand up to give her a hug. I didn't tell her where we were going but I was hoping she wouldn't mind. This place has the best cheese fries and steak I've had in Rosewood.

"Hey. Did you find the place alright?" I ask Paige as we sit back down.

I watch as she looks around to check everything out. The rustic feel to the place can be a bit much for some people but I see a grin spread over her face. I can't help but smile as well. _She likes it!_

"Yeah. I didn't have much trouble. This is amazing. I've never seen it before. How did you find it?" Paige asks me.

"This was the last place my dad took me before he went on his last deployment last year. He was forever trying to find a good steak and we found this place together." I explain. I can see her eyes light up at the mention of steak so I go on. "Do you like steak then? This isn't the Grille in the middle of town but this place is pretty good for music and dancing. They have a stage and floor around the corner. If you like that, I mean."

Paige just smiles at me for a second. I get a little worried now that she hasn't said anything. Finally she nods and says it's great. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"They um…they have karaoke if you want as well." I say shyly hoping she doesn't reject the idea.

Paige gets a shy smile on her face and says "there is no way I could get up there like that. I love to sing but I couldn't do it in public like that. I know I'm no good!"

"I bet you are great. I bet you would get up there if I did." I joke with her. But I have a plan that she doesn't know about obviously. I give Paige my best innocent smile.

"I would be your loudest cheer section. But I am not brave enough to get up there." She says back.

"Well, we shall just have to see about that then." I say giving her a wink.

Just then the waitress comes over and takes our drink and food orders. I excuse myself to the bathroom when our drinks get to the table. When I come out I hear a song start up and someone call Paige's name. I make a detour to the bar part of the restaurant and watch as Paige gets up on the stage with a microphone in hand. I can see her hands shaking as she gets to the middle. The monitors come alive with words and suddenly she is singing.

**Suki says we're all downtown**

**So, what's my problem **

**I don't want to socialize**

I hear her start up. I've never heard this song before and I can't help but stare at her with a huge grin on my face. Suddenly she is waving me up on stage with her. I shake my head like it's going to fall off and she just keeps waving. Suddenly she calls my name and tells the crowd to clap for me. Now I start moving to the stage. I reach the DJ and he hands me my own mic. I climb up and stand next to Paige just before the chorus starts up.

**I don't like anyone **

**The way I like you.**

Paige takes the lead here. As she grabs my hand I really hear the words as she is singing them. I can tell she is singing them to me. Like it's something she couldn't figure out how to say without the help of song. Someone else had to put her feeling into words for her.

I decide it's time for me to join in now. I can't help but smile at the song choice and the words I'm singing back to Paige.

**It's not as if I'm hard to please**

**You're the only one good enough for me**

*****together* **Those others just won't do**

**I don't like anyone but you**

As we finish up I realize just how much I mean those words too. We walk hand in hand back to our booth. Never letting go, we sit down and take a breath. The goofy grin on my face should have given away how happy I was but Paige still had to ask.

"Was that what you had in mind Emily?" Paige asks me a second later.

I squeeze her hand and say. "There is nothing that could of prepared me for that. Where did you find that song?"

"It's by Jessica Andrews. She's country. I love her. A lot of people I know don't even give country a chance but I grew up on it. So I love it." Paige explains. "I was actually surprised they had that song. It was never a single she put out."

"I don't mind country. I listen to a bunch of everything. But I've never heard of her. Not a huge country fan honestly, but I know some." I tell Paige.

"Well, I may just have to see to it that I show you the good parts of country music" Paige looks at me with a sly grin on her face as if to say 'this could be fun'.

"I guess you do." I say with a side smile.

Our food comes just now and we both are quiet for a few minutes.

Suddenly Paige says to me. "Thank you Emily."

Startled I almost drop my knife. I look up to see Paige is still looking down at her plate. She's not eating though. "For what Paige?" I say back to the beautiful woman sitting across from me.

Paige looks up with a smile on her face so big it causes me to freeze and just stare at her. "For tonight. I didn't know something could feel so natural like this."

"Oh. I don't really know if that has anything to do with me. Do you want to talk about it?" I am cautious with what I say because I don't want to mistake what Paige is saying to me.

I watch as Paige looks around at all the other couples in booths around us before she speaks again. "I used to think that it was just me not finding someone I liked enough to bother with. But when I met you the other day I felt something I had never realized I had felt before. I was looking wrong. I was out to please everyone else and ignored what I knew in my heart."

I couldn't help but feel a swell of knowing in my gut. I had felt that overwhelming fear that no one would understand or accept me for who I was really on the inside. I reach across the table and take her and in mine. "Paige, I know. I'm not going to say it gets easier because there are times when it's really hard. Like when you take one look at your friend's daughter and can't help but want to kiss her. When you try everything in your power to push her from your mind while you study but can't help but want to just see her face again because she just makes you feel this happiness you never felt before. Even after five minutes in her presence." I blush now because I feel I've overshared here and can't take it back.

Paige squeezes my hand and looks straight into my eyes. "I know the feeling." I didn't think it was possible but her smile gets even wider.

About ten minutes later Paige asks the waitress for the check. I start to worry that I said or did something wrong now. I feel like she just wants to get away from me or something. I'm surprised when that's not the case at all. Paige pays the check and leaves a generous tip for the waitress.

"Allow me my lady." Paige says as she hands me her elbow to cuddle into. I take it and we walk outside to where I see her car is parked next to mine.

As we get to her car, Paige takes her arm back and get her keys out. I feel like this is the end of the date. That this is the last I'll see of her because she is scared or something. I almost panic when she opens the door and gets in. Turns the car on, but doesn't shut the door. Instead she starts ruffling through something on the passenger side. A few seconds later I heard her music change and the volume go up. I recognize the song instantly because we sang it a little while ago.

Paige gets out of her car and stands in front of me with her hand out to me. "May I have this dance Emily?" She also bows a little.

Speechless I just take her hand in mind and pull her close. I can feel a small tear of pure happiness fall from my right eye and crawl down my cheek. We dance there for a good while. The music has stopped and something more upbeat had come on but neither of us wanted to let go.

My phone rings and we both jump. I snap out of my bubble and search my purse for my phone. When I see who it is calling I just laugh. Hanna must have thought the date wouldn't go well. Or Caleb let her go call me to check up on me.

"Go ahead and answer it. I'll wait." Paige says laughing. A second later her phone stars ringing as well. We both double over in laughter.

I answer still laughing. "Hey Hanna, I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"The date is still going?! YAY" I can hear loud music in the background and know that she must be at a party or something.

"Goodbye Hanna. I'll call you when I'm HOME ok?" I make sure she got the point.

"Oh fine. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She says before I hang up.

I overhear the last of Paige's phone call now. "Mallory, stop checking up on me. I'm fine, I'll fill you in when you get home. Go back to your party. BYE" She hangs up.

"Sorry about that. Mallory has a way of being even more annoying than a big sister sometimes." Paige says to me.

I laugh and return with "So can Hanna! Wait, she's at a party? So is Hanna….."

"You don't think…." Paige looks at me. We burst with laughter at the same time. Knowing our best friends are checking up on us and hanging out together. I expect it from Hanna but I didn't know that Paige's BFF was the same way.

"One more dance Paige?" I ask her.

"I would love to keep dancing with you Emily." Paige says to me with rawness in her voice that lets me know just how much she means it.

This time I go to my car and turn on something that I haven't gotten out of my head since our first kiss. The music starts up and I can tell Paige doesn't know this song. So I take her in my arms and start to sing it in her ear as we sway to the music in each other's arms.

**People say**

**Never watch and wait**

**When the pressures on**

**You know it won't find you**

I sing into her ear. Suddenly I feel her melt into me. I stop singing and wrap my arms around her tighter. Paige lifts her head and whispers into my ear "I want nothing more than to kiss you right now"

This sends a shiver down my spine. Her breath on my ear gives a jolt to the bottom of my stomach. The husk in her voice has my head swimming from thoughts of what I want her to say to me. I finally pull back a little to look into the chocolate eyes that captivate me. I search and find that this is something she means. So I look down at her lips and pull her into me. Before I know it I'm backing Paige against my car and trying to make sure my hands don't wonder lower than her hair and shoulders as we are in public.

Suddenly I am pushed back out of breath. I take a step back and look at Paige.

"I think we need to slow down a little. This is new for me and I don't want to mess it up." She says to me. "I don't want to do something that I'm not really ready for yet."

"Paige that's fine. I didn't mean to push you if that's what your thinking." I say back as I grab her hands. "It's still early, would you like to come back to my house and watch a movie? I promise no funny business." I give her a wink with the last words.

"I would love to." With a wide smile Paige gives me a small peck on the lips and says she will follow me to my house. As we are getting into our cars I can't help but smile and blush at how lucky I feel right now.


	6. Update

Update

I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get chapter 6 up. I am having issues getting down on paper what I want to happen. Please be patient with me. I am working on it! I promise u will have something in the next couple weeks!

-Beanie


	7. Chapter 6 Emily

**Paige's POV**

I glance at Emily as we leave the parking lot. She looks so beautiful backlit by the moonlight. I didn't know it was possible to get butterflies just looking at someone from afar like this. It's an amazing feeling. Like I finally know what everyone was talking about when they talk about liking someone so much.

As we were on the way back to town I start to blare the radio to drown out my voice as I start having a conversation with myself out loud. I am not sure when I started talking to myself like this, but it helps me solve a lot of my real problems when my head just isn't working enough for an internal conversation.

'I really hope I don't make a fool of myself tonight.

That's just like you Paige. Make a fool of yourself and she will be sure to not want to see you again. She is going to run because you're an idiot and she is going to see this soon. Everything you touch screws up. The only reason you are even near her is because Mallory knows you better then you know yourself. You never would have had the guts to ask her out on your own. The gym as a date? What a moron. You can't be romantic at the gym. You are sweaty and smell. That's not romantic.

What is wrong with you Paige! Get it together. She asked you out tonight, after she saw you sweaty and smelly. Emily likes you! I don't know if you can blow it tonight. It will be ok. Get it together!'

As I stop freaking out my sense of where we are kicks in. Emily only lives a few minutes away from my house. How did I never see her before? I know she is a few years older than I am but I couldn't have been that blind before. Could I? Suddenly the music is cut off and I start to hear ringing in its place. I look over at the dash to see its Tamsin calling. _Uh oh, I hope this doesn't mean she said no_. I press the answer button on the wheel.

"Hey Tam. What's up?" I say before she says anything.

"I SAID YES!" Tamsin screamed into the phone. "Lauren asked me to be exclusive with her. And I said yes. How did it take her this long to ask?!" Tamsin seemed to be over the moon about Lauren asking to be her only girlfriend.

I couldn't help the big grin that was on my face now. "Congrats, Tammy." I say laughing. I knew she was going to say yes because Tamsin has been complaining to me for a couple weeks that Lauren hadn't asked yet. I may have let it slip to Lauren that Tamsin wanted to be asked. It was nice to know that two people who had been together six months without 'committing' to each other, can still get happy about simple things like this.

"I'm going to let that slid for now. Paige, she asked!" Tamsin was so happy I couldn't help but laugh again. It wasn't like her to be this excited about anything. Even when I introduced them back in tenth grade, she wasn't this happy to even meet Lauren.

"I am glad Tam. Can I call you back later? I'm actually on a date right now. And we just pulled up to her house. I love u both. Give Lauren a hug for me ok?" I explained to Tamsin while I pulled into Emily's driveway behind her.

Tamsin made a noise I don't think I've ever heard her make before. "You're at her house! I hope you don't do anything I wouldn't. Wink wink bitch." She laughed a wicked laugh. "Alright, have fun babe. I want details tomorrow! Have a good night Paige" And with that Tamsin hung up the phone and left me to Emily.

As the call disconnected, the blaring music came back on. I scramble to turn it down because I feel it's too soon for Emily to know what bad taste I have in music. I sit for a minute and just watch Emily get out of her car. How graceful she moves even when doing something simple. I turn my car off and grab my bag and make sure my phone is in it. I look back up to see Emily coming to the side of my car and opening the door for me.

I look up and smile at her. "Thank you" I say as I start to get out of the car. "You really didn't have to do that. But thank you." I take Emily's hand as I shut the door behind us and start walking to her front door.

When we stop for Emily to get her keys and open the door, I start to look around. None of the houses on the street look familiar. But I knew where we were. I was glad I didn't see any lights on in the houses near Emily's. I didn't want anyone to see us, but at the same time I wasn't too worried about it. My mother knew we went and worked out together that morning. Maybe she wouldn't think anything about me going to her house?

Emily unlocked the door and steeped back so I could go inside with her.

**Emily's POV**

As I watch Paige walk into the house I can't help but look at her tight jeans and her rear end in them. _Oh wow. Very nice._ I smile to myself. I step into the house behind Paige and suddenly I forgot what we even came here to do. An awkward silence comes over us as we stare at each other in the hallway. Paige starts looking around the house and at the walls going up the stairway. I'm shifting from foot to foot because I don't know what to do right now. All I want to do is kiss her again, but I am sure it's too soon to do that. She might think I want to move faster than I really do.

"You were an adorable kid. Did you ever win any track meets?" Paige asks me, snapping me out of my trance.

I realize she must have seen the pictures on the wall of me with my parents at track meets when I was a teenager. "I placed in a bunch. But only won a few. I miss running for sport really. It was a way for me to keep my head clear when I was dealing with a bunch of emotional stuff." I explain to Paige as I grab her hand and walk us into the den.

"What movies do you have?" Paige asks as she looks around again.

I go over to the entertainment center to see what all I have. "How about a rom-com? I have Miss Congeniality, 10 Things I Hate About You, Pitch Perfect. Ok well that one isn't totally a rom-com but it's an awesome movie. Let's see, 27 Dresses, Beauty Shop, Bride Wars, He's Just Not That Into You. I can go on if u want. I'm a huge girlie movie fan if you can't tell. Also, horror and sicfi." I say to Paige as she sits down on the couch.

"I am not a huge horror fan, but give me Star Trek or Star Wars any day. As well as the Holloween series and Alien movies. How about you read me a couple more?" Paige's eyes light up as she talks about her favorite movies. I can't help but smile at her.

I look back at my movie collection to see if I have anything she might like that's both. "How about...Galaxy Quest?" I say with a smile to Paige.

The smile that breaks across Paige's face is almost priceless. "Of course I would love to watch that with you. One of my all time favorites. I'll let you in on a secret. I'm actually a romantic at heart. But don't tell anyone. I have my 'player image' to maintain." Paige tells me. I knew that what her mom told me couldn't be true. I just can't see Paige being that careless with someone's heart.

"Galaxy Quest it is then. I must admit I go this because Sigourney was in it, but loved it so much I can't believe I hadn't gotten it sooner." I pull the movie out and go to load it in the player as I tell Paige. "Popcorn and drinks?"I ask after I've loaded the movie with the television still off.

"I am not big on popcorn, but I would take a drink. Whatever you have is fine with me." Paige tells me while taking off her jacket and laying it over the back of the couch.

"I'll be right back then." I say with a little smile as I walk out of the den and over to the kitchen.

Looking in the fridge I see we only have Mountain Dew and water. I am not sure if she drinks soda while in training so I decide to bring both. I look in the pantry to grab some snacks as well. Even a granola bar. As I walk out to the den I notice Paige is standing next to the entertainment center looking at the photos of my dad and I.

"Those are from his last leave when he was home." I say to Paige, apparently starling her. "My mom was so happy to have him home after a year. I cried myself. Only having him home for two weeks every so often is hard."

"I'm sorry. I know it's not easy to not have your dad around."Paige turns to me and says sadly.

I start walking over to stand behind Paige. "I'm sorry." I give her a kiss on the cheek from behind. I then lay my chin on her shoulder and look at the picture she has in her hand of my dad and I smiling. "That was a great day. We had a picnic out in the park and played board games with my friends that night. My dad wrote me later and said he loved seeing me so happy. My mom still talks about that day as well." I pause a moment before I get the nerve to turn her attention back to watching a movie. " Did you want to start the movie now?"

Paige looks up from the picture and gives me a "Huh?" before she remembers we were about to watch a movie. "Oh, yeah I'm ready. What snack do you have?" She says as she puts the picture back where it was and turns around to put her arms on my shoulders in a semi hug while smiling.

Grabbing Paige by the waist, I put my lips to hers for just a second. As I pull back she tightens her hold on me and pulls me closer. It's only been a day or so, but it feels so amazing and natural in her arms. I stay where she wants me and turn her around to face the couch. I know I can't help it and I push her to the edge. As she falls our lips break apart.

"You are going to be the end of me, aren't you Emily Fields?" Paige says up at me with a mischievous grin and look in her eye that says she knows the answer to that question.

"Stay." I say looking at her grinning. I turn back to the TV, turn it on and press play on the movie.

As I walk back to Paige, I see she still has that look. I know she wants to take it slow, but everything about her right now says fast. Looking down at her, I want to do nothing more than kiss those perfect pouty lips.

"I see you turned the movie on. Does that mean we have to actually watch it?" Paige leans over and watches the screen for a second.

I pull her back to look at me. I start to straddle her hips on the couch. "Nope. I had better things in mind."

**Paige's POV**

Somewhere between Emily saying 'Stay' and 'Nope' I lost my brain function. The force she commanded me to stay where I was combined with the sway of her hips to the television made me forget what we were even here for. As she straddled my hips above me and her hair curtained her face as she looked down at me, I couldn't help but smirk. The woman was showing me she wanted me. ME! Paige McCullers. The lust in her eyes was enough to throw me overboard.

I reached up and grabbed her lips in mine. I was completely taken by Emily Fields and I was loving it.

My hand leaves her knee to grab the back of her head to deepen the kiss. I part my lips and she slips her tongue in to dance with mine. It feels frantic, like we have been apart for weeks and are seeing each other again.

Suddenly Emily pulls away. "Paige I..."

I silence her with my lips. This time taking it slow. I understand that I told her I want to take it slow. But everything in me right now just needs to touch this beautiful woman on my lap. I never knew I would actually want to touch someone. To feel the way their skin feels on mine. To watch them ravish me in every way they can think of.

Being with someone like this never was an option to me because I never liked anyone to the point of actually caring about it.

I move my hand from Emily's head down to the middle of her back and start to deepen the kiss again. This time, I savor every second like to could be the last. I feel Em's body loosen under my hand and know this is what she wanted.

We come up for air after a few more seconds and lay our foreheads together. Our eyes meet and we both smile. I get a wind of courage and put both of my hands on Emily's ass firmly. I move to stand up and lay her on the couch under me.

"Paige, what are you doing!" Emily says with a small slap to my upper arm.

As I am laying her down under me on the couch I just look at her. "You really are beautiful Emily." I saw with a small kiss on the lips.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear Emily returns the compliment. "As are you Paige McCullers."

I smile down at Emily and feel a tear come to my eye. "No one has ever told me that before and actually meant it."

Emily brings her lips to mine slowly. I watch her every move as she takes a hand and runs it down the side of my face as she kisses me lightly. "I do mean it."

Taking her hand from my face, I lace our fingers together and put them just above Emily's head. I place a kiss on her forehead. Than on her left cheek, on her right, and on her chin. I bend my arm so I am laying half on Emily and hope that I am not to heavy for her. My right leg bends and goes in between hers, straight to her center. I can feel the warmth through my jeans. My eyes flutter shut and I let out a whispered sigh.

Emily takes her free hand and cups my cheek with it. "Paige, are you ok?"

When I open my eyes I tear strays down my face. Emily leans up and kisses it away. "It's just that nothing has ever felt this right to me. Not even swimming, in a very long time."

Before Emily can say anything I close the gap between our lips. I press into Emily like she is my breath. She is the one who deepens our kiss this time. Our tongues dancing like partners on a screen in perfect unison. She puts her hand behind my head to draw me closer. Then moves her hand to my lower back. Sneaking it just under my shirt to feel the warmth of my skin.

I take the hand I am no longer using to hold myself up and grab her hand from my back. I lace our hands together and put them up next to the one that I already have pinned down. Moving from Emily's lips I kiss from her jawline down to her neck. My lips on her neck bring her leg up in between mine. We both let out a small whimper at the same time when she connects with my center. Without realizing it, I grind into her thigh. Feeling a sensation I'm not very familiar with but know it's a damn good feeling.

When I grind for a second time Emily pulls me out of my head. "Paige." She whispers.

I stop and look at Emily. "I'm sorry. I didn't..." Embarrassed I look away at the tv screen.

Pulling a hand from mine, Emily cups my face and turns me back to her. "Paige, it's ok. I've been here before. I just don't want to rush you into something that you might not want to do, or aren't ready for ok?"

I nod my head and look down. "I know I'm not ready for it. I just wasn't thinking. My brain shut off and just wanted to be with you. This is new for me, I know. I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry."

Emily takes her other hand back now. Placing it on the other side of my face she looks me right in the eyes. "Anything you are not ready for, I will not push. I don't believe in that. And I don't want to push you away either. So anything you want help with I will do it. Lets sit up for now, ok?"

I give a small nod and half smile. Getting up off Emily and letting her get up and sit on the far of the couch next to the armrest, I sit a few inches away and put my hands on my knees. As if to tell myself to keep them to myself. Unsure of what we should do now, I start to watch the movie. I've seen it more times then I can count and know almost every line. Emily looks like she's seen it less times then me.

"Do you know whats going on Em?" I ask her looking to her side.

I cute smile crosses her lips and she shakes her head. "It's been a while since I've watched this movie. How about you catch me up?"

I can tell she's not actually telling the whole truth, but I guess she just wants to see me geek out about something other then swimming. I indulge her with this. Plus, I tend to get animated when talking about scifi movies or tv shows.

I start to explain the part we are in. "The crew just got to the alien ship. Everyone thought that Taggert was lying so when the goo encased them and blasted them to the star port, they were kind of freaked out. Now octopus looking things are the aliens without desguise. They freak everyone out until they remember that they are in alien form. See? Now they transform into humans. And here comes Tony Shalhoub! I love him!" Suddenly aware that I am being a geek and telling her the story before it even happens I shut up. "Sorry. I get a little talkative about this stuff."

Emily grabs my hand of my lap. "It's adorable. Keep going. I like it."

I give a small laugh. "Even my mom tells me to shut up when I get going like this. Mallory usually smacks me to shut me up. She's more of a fantasy reading type girl. Although it was fun to go to all the Harry Potter movies with her. We yelled at the screen together and one time, almost stormed out because the movie was just...SO WRONG!" Blushing now I clasp a hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry. You really shouldn't have to hear all of this. I'm not used to geekin out on people out loud."

Emily takes my hand from my mouth. "Paige, you can geek out with me anytime you want to. It's adorable. Even if I have no idea what you're talking about. Just the way you are talking about it, makes me smile. Don't apologize about it." Giving me a small kiss on my lips to seal in what she just said to me.

"How about I not tell you about the movie, but you trade places with me so we can watch the rest of it together?" I ask Emily before standing up to let her move over.

"So long as I am next to you, you have a deal." Emily scoots over to let me sit next to the arm rest this time. I sit down and put one leg behind Emily and one leg in front. So we are sideways yet still looking at the television. "This is very nice." She says as her head comes to lay back on my chest.

I wrap my arms around her and lay my chin on Emily's head. As we continue to watch the movie like this, I can feel my eye lids getting heavy. I glance down and notice that Emily has already fallen asleep in my arms. Not wanting to move, I shut my eyes as well and feel myself drift off to sleep with a small content smile on my face.

* * *

Please feel free to leave a review on this chapter/ story. It really helps to get me writing and I promise I will keep working to get my chapters up in a more timely fashion. I'm so sorry about the long absence I had. I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen this chapter. And I also had some health issues to take care of again. I am terminally ill so sometime i just can't write. Please tell me what you think!

Beanie. :)


End file.
